Fil de forum:Hypothèses longues - Sabaody Park/@comment-26575165-20150710201827
"Tu m'apportes la tête de Law et de Mugiwara "sinon" je ferais en sorte que toutes les portes de la marine te soient Fermées !!" la V.A : "Until you bring me the heads of both straw Hat and Law, I will see to it that the doors of every single marine base on this earth remain closed to you !" Fujitora répond : "C'est exactement ce que je veux" "Fine by me....That's exactly how i want it !" Il y à 2 choses qu'il peut vouloir : Soit : il dit qu'il veux également lui apporté les têtes de Luffy/Law Soit: il dit qu'il veux que toutes les bases de la marines lui ferment ces portes : en clair ça lui est égal. Faisons une petite Analyse des 2 possibilités : 1- Fujitora désobéit à Akainu en laissant partir Law, Mugiwara ''' Pensez-vous vraiment que Akainu ne fera rien ? Je pense que non car en tant que Amiral en Chef il doit pouvoir se faire respecter. Toutefois on sait que Fujitora est indispensable à Akainu. Donc pourquoi Akainu agirait contre lui ? La réponse : son caractère (de chien), sa détermination d'une marine respectable, d'une marine non salie ! Hors ici, si Fujitora ne revient pas avec la tête de Luffy et de Law : Non seulement son autorité est remise en cause mais en plus dans l'histoire il se fait bien "baiser" en étant perdant sur toute la ligne (pardonner moi l'expression). Pensez-vous qu'Akainu est du style à subir un échec aussi monumental : "Un de ces Amiral se prosterne devant le peuple, victoire des pirates face à Doflamingo, une marine faible qui n'à pas su protéger ses citoyens etc...". Connaissant '''Akainu, il n'acceptera pas tout ça. Il lui faut une contrepartie : quelqun ou quelque chose ! Ce qui m'amène à penser que Fujitora ne désobéira pas à Akainu (du moins il y à de grandes chances). Si il venait à désobéir Akainu, il y a une possibilité que Fujitora rejoigne les Révoltionnaires : Attention ! Pour moi on ne deviens pas un Révolutionnaire en un claquement de doigt. On se dis pas : "allez je rejoins les Révolutionnaires !". Il faudrait qu'avant cela il y ait une discussion, une rencontre, quelque chose qui le radicalise complètement du Gouvernement. Dans ce cas au prochain scan on pourrait voir un Fujitora discuté avec Sabo des Révolutionnaires... (ce qui pourrait être le cas peut être plus tard...!). Hors pour l'instant Fujitora à montré que certes il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec l'organisation de la marine; mais qu'il pouvait pour autant faire sa propre justice comme il l'entend. 2- Fujitora Obéit à Akainu ''' Déja, Akainu se sentira déja un peu plus respecté en tant que Amiral en Chef, bien que Fujitora lui aura bien tenu tête. Si il obéit : Fujitora gardera son poste d'Amiral. Ce qui serait logique, Oda nous introduit un nouvel Amiral, c'est pas pour que celui ci mette les voiles et rejoigne les Révolutionnaires ou encore moins les Pirates (c'est sûre on à vu qu'ils les détestaient). Pourquoi faut-il qu'il garde son poste d'Amiral ? Car la marine serait grandement affaiblit par son départ. Et franchement: toute une introduction dans le manga de Fujitora en tant que "Amiral" et tout ça pour ensuite le "destituer de ces fonctions" ? ça serait un peu gros vous ne trouvez pas ? '''CONCLUSION (pour moi !) Pour ma part cela m'amène à penser que la probabilité que Fujitora obéit est plus grande que celle où il désobéirai. Donc pour moi Fujitora va se mettre en route pour les capturer. Mais n'oubliez-pas, Sabo est toujours là. Donc j'émet l'hypothèse comme quoi on aura le droit à un Akainu vs Sabo (qui vient protéger luffy. ça serait logique vu que luffy doit être léssivé de son combat contre Doflamingo). Mais attention, cette fois ci l'intensité sera plus grande, plus spectaculaire. Fujitora va y allez à fond et on aura un Sabo en difficulté qui essayera de faire gagner du temps. Ou bien un Sabo qui se met aussi à fond à égalité. Moi je dirais plus un avantage pour Fujitora qui à l'air de sortir de ses gonds.... D'ailleurs pour moi, Fujitora ne peut pas se permettre de revenir les mains vides auprès de Akainu... J'émet donc une 2ème hypothèse (mais je n'y crois pas trop, du moins je voudrais pas :(( ...celle que Sabo se fasse battre et capturer par Fujitora. Le second des Révolutionnaires capturé engendrerai une "contrepartie de l'échec" essuyé par la Marine (un vrai trophé). Enfin je terminerais par ceci : ''' '''Pour moi si ce n'est pas Sabo, ça sera Law, ou un autre personnage important que Fujitora va tenter de capturer au Prochain Scan. Et pour vous, Que va faire Fujitora ? ;) PS: Je vous invite aussi à suivre, partager vos avis concernant mon Hypothèse : "Sengoku - Aokiji - Barbe Noire" : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:258059#2 (Si bien entendu mon Hypothèse vous plaît !) Merci à vous tous :)